This invention relates to puzzles, and more particularly to a novel, multi-level maze puzzle game comprising a plurality interconnecting maze-containing levels forming a complex, expandable game.
It is becoming increasingly more popular in todays marketplace to provide more difficult and intriguing multi-level and multi-dimensional games to challenge the skills of more advanced players. Tic tac toe, chess and checkers are but a few examples of games that have enjoyed revived popularity once placed into a three-dimensional environment.
Mazes have been known for centuries, and maze puzzle games in which a maze containing box is tilted and manipulated by a user to direct a ball or marble through a preset course have been popular for many years. Still, it is an object to add versatility and challenge to the game, and strive to devise more and more ways to peak a gamester's curiosity, interest and indeed, frustration.
The present invention is believed to satisfy many needs in this regard, as well as being expandable to permit users of virtually all skill levels to enjoy working a maze that is challenging to the player regardless of his ability.
The Applicant is not aware of any multi-level, expandable maze puzzle game similar in objective or construction to the present invention.